


Green And Red

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ?????? What, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Conquered Earth AU, F/M, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sollux, of course, made the game, but he never came up with the idea of two teams. As a result, nobody wanted to play it, because who wants to play a game with their worst enemy?But the universe is a stubborn one, and Earth came into being despite the fact that is wasn't SUPPOSED to.And the Condesce conquered it.Thousands and thousands of sweeps later, Jade Harley shoots a sea-dweller for daring to attack her.Her execution is scheduled for today.





	1. Oh noooooooo

**Author's Note:**

> Also yes this execution takes place on Alternia, and yes it is a public execution, and yes Karkat is the threshecutioner chosen.
> 
> This should be obvious. As in, really obvious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;D

The black leather shoes of Karkat Vantas pounded against the wooden steps leading up to the stage where Jade Harley's public execution would be held. It is November 22, 2016. Karkat has an odd feeling, as if something even more unfortunate was supposed to happen today, but it's probably nothing. After all, what can be more unfortunate than an execution? Both highbloods and lowbloods were seated in the audience, because no troll liked humans much at all. Well, almost no troll. Karkat wore a black covering over his eyes, and for once his mouth was firmly and grimly shut. His sickle hung on a belt around his side.

 

At the top of the stage was a tall wooden pole that stretched to the sky. Two moons could be seen hanging in the magenta colored sky like the strings of a puppet in a puppet play, one green and one pink. Tied to the pole by her wrists and by her ankles was the girl herself, black hair flowing down her back as she writhed furiously in her ropes. When she caught sight of him, she begged and pleaded and cried, but when he didn't reply her words became something else entirely.

 

"I trusted you, idiot! I trusted you,  **TRAITOR! _IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOU_** " 

 

It soon became a chant, a final scream, her last words. Karkat showed no response to this. Instead he raised his sickle high above his head. Moonlight gleamed on its blade, illuminating the sharp edges, and then he swung.

 

SLASH! Once. SLASH! Twice.

 

And the body of Jade Harley hit the ground.


	2. The Last Words and The First.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um

She blinked her eyes and looked around her surroundings. Was this what dying felt like? But no, there was the audience and there were the moons, looking just as they had before. _Why wasn't she dead?_

She noticed a gray hand being offered to her, and her eyes followed the arm it was attached to. She came face to face with... Karkat? But hadn't he killed her?

 

And then she saw the two ropes on the floor, the ones that used to bind her to that pole, and the realization hit her.

 

**The ropes had been sliced cleanly in half.**

 

Karkat hadn't killed her. Karkat had  _freed her._ That, at least, certainly explained the uproar from the audience. They were shouting in anger and now looked as ready for Karkat's blood as they were hers. Jade took Karkat's hand and stood on her feet. They both turned to face the audience and Karkat ripped off the covering ontop of his eyes

 

revealing the bright red underneath, complementary to Jade's own lime green. The uproar became even LOUDER, if you could believe it, and now they were marching foward with weapons in their hands. Some of them even had pitchforks and torches, and it would be hilariously ironic (oh how Dave would've loved to see this) if it wasn't  _ **absolutely terrifying.**_

 

Karkat once more raised his sickle to the sky, and this time he grinned manically, shouting out what would be the last words of an execution, and the first of a revolution:  
  
  
  
"Sssssssuck it, Empire!"


End file.
